Heretofore, there has been known a method, in the case of supplying hydrogen to a mobile object, for supplying hydrogen thereto from hydrogen storage means such as a high-pressure hydrogen gas tank, a liquefied hydrogen tank and a hydrogen absorbing alloy tank. Among them, the hydrogen absorbing alloy tank is regarded as up-and-coming since an ultra low temperature is not required therefor as in the liquefied hydrogen tank, and since a high strength is not required therefor as in the high-pressure hydrogen gas tank.
A hydrogen absorbing alloy absorbs hydrogen by being cooled or pressurized, and releases hydrogen by being heated or decompressed. In usual, at the time of absorbing hydrogen, the hydrogen absorbing alloy causes an exothermic reaction, and at the time of releasing hydrogen, the hydrogen absorbing alloy causes an endothermic reaction. With regard to a hydrogen storage method using this hydrogen absorbing alloy, a usage method of a hydrogen storage tank and the hydrogen storage tank, which are described in Patent Citation 1, are known.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-90523